


How did we get here?

by dabnyfantown



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Just lots of everything, Lots of Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, its cute just read it ok, there is gay in here so if u dont like that just dont even read it thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they go from enemies to friends to the most important people in each other's lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it happened gradually. so gradually, in fact, danny wasn’t really sure he could pinpoint the exact moment it happened. all he knew was that somewhere between when he got his ghost powers all those years ago and now.. johnny 13 had gone from being an enemy to one of his very best friends.

it wasn’t like they ever had a formal agreement. they never shook hands or signed a contract or even really talked about their budding friendship. no. it started off small. danny would look the other way when johnny came in through the portal, letting him run around for a few hours before he’d toss him back in. sometimes johnny would just leave on his own, without even being asked. even their fights began to feel more like play than actual fighting. they’d toss around some banter, throw a few punches maybe, but it never really felt real. in fact, when danny looked back at it later, he would come to realize it was exactly the kind of playful fighting he and tucker would partake in. that caused a lump in danny’s throat that he wasn’t quite able to swallow.

they began doing favors for each other. sometimes danny would “accidentally” leave the portal open for johnny to sneak in through. danny begun to notice that ghost attack became less frequent when he was sleeping or taking tests at school; more than once he could’ve sworn he saw a shadow lurking around outside his classroom window to chase off any ghosts who tried to bother him. he pretended he didn’t notice.

eventually the fighting stopped altogether. danny had been growing stronger for a while now, and was able to detect just what ghost was around with his ghost sense. whenever johnny appeared, danny wouldn’t even bother grabbing the fenton thermos™. he’d transform and fly over, sitting down on top of whatever building was nearby, johnny usually joining him not long after. sometimes they’d just sit there, enjoying the air and the odd comfort they started to get from being in each other’s company. danny later would have to admit to himself that it was nice to be able to be around someone like himself and not have to worry about getting shot at.

other times though, they would talk for hours. about cars and girls and the ghost zone and everything in between. danny reveled in finally having someone he could share his ghost problems with, someone who would actually understand. johnny would give him advise on how to handle his growing ghost powers, his growing feelings for a certain someone at school, and even his growing body. (although danny would always deny it. having a puberty talk with a ghost was definitely something he had never fathomed himself doing.)

their meetings became more frequent. sometimes johnny would seek danny out whenever he and kitty had a fight, or sometimes when he was just lonely and needed someone to talk to. danny started hanging out at his place in the ghost zone more often as well, surprised at how comfortable he was beginning to feel there. he even began to make friends with other ghosts as well. kitty adored him, and was always there when he needed fashion advise or help with his physics homework. (don’t let her fool you, shes a lot brighter than she looks). ember and he still fought, but it was more sibling like teasing than anything. (“quit calling me that! i’m not a kid.” “sure kid, try telling me that again in a few millennium”) even skulker and him had some semblance of a truce, mostly due to ember’s threats to rip them each a new one if they didn’t stop fighting during the middle of her netflix binges. they stopped pretty quickly after she tried to prove just how serious she was about that, although skulker still occasionally murmured about hanging danny’s pelt on the wall. (out of ember’s earshot, of course.)

it caught danny of guard, to say the least, when tucker pointed out just how much time he had been spending in the ghost zone lately, and that the ghost attacks had significantly decreased. danny shrugged it off, saying it was probably due to his increasing powers. he didn’t want to let himself think about just how true tucker’s statement had been, even if he had been added to the ghost zone group chat last week. (“just because we’re dead doesn’t mean we cant live danny. ghosts keep up with technology too.” “yeah kid, you can thank technus for that”)

it would take years for danny to finally admit just how important johnny, and the rest of the ghosts had become in his life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the first chapter but I thought it looked better if I had a break in there somewhere.

he was 15, and johnny was calming him down from another one of his panic attacks. the third one this week. and it was only tuesday. they went out for ice cream after, even though danny still didn’t understand why johnny ate human food. (“just because i don’t need to eat doesn’t mean i don’t want to.”) johnny kept nudging danny’s foot underneath booth they had chosen, in some ice cream parlor in the middle of nowhere to keep from curious eyes. danny’s eyes met johnny’s, and he didn’t even have to say anything for danny to understand. “im here for you, bro. we all are,” is what johnny didn’t say. danny understood anyways, and gave a short nod before turning his attention back to his bubblegum ice cream.

 

  
he was 16, and johnny was helping him buy his first ever car. or, motorcycle if he was being exact. he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, which is why he agreed to let johnny drag him here and help him pick out a bike. the money he had been saving for years was burning a hole in his pocket, he couldn’t wait to get out there on it. johnny would never let him even touch his bike, even after danny had gotten his license a few months back. after what seemed like hours of johnny inspecting every detail of every bike they owned, danny was racing down some country road on his new ride, desperately trying to gain back his lead on johnny. he would end up losing the race, johnny having years of experience of riding on him, but in that moment, danny couldn’t really bring himself to care. the wind was blowing through his free hair, which both sam and kitty would later lecture him on for riding without a helmet, and he could just faintly hear johnny’s whoops of delight ahead of him. it felt like he was truly living for the first time since his accident two years ago. for the first time in a long while, danny smiled.

 

  
he was 17, and he was freaking out. he paced around johnny’s basement, mind in a frenzy, johnny’s presence the only thing keeping him from exploding. he was still slightly hungover from last night, and he could feel the effects of the blunt he smoked wearing off; which only proved to annoy danny further, as if that’s what he needed right now.

  
“kid, relax.” johhny’s voice was calm and steady, just like always. danny stopped, if only to glance in johnny’s direction. he hadn’t spoken the entire time since danny had shown up, practically crying, and demanding to be let in. he immediately regretted it, as johnny was looking at him with that look, the one that made danny feel as if johnny was looking right into his very soul. and maybe he was for all danny knew.

  
“i just.. i don’t get what you’re so worked up over, kid. its really not a big deal”

  
“not a? not a big deal?!” danny practically screamed, running a shaky hand through his hair before slowly sinking down onto the worn couch. “i kissed him, johnny. i- jesus, fuck. i kissed him.”

  
“yea, so? isn’t that what you do when you’re playing spin the bottle?”

  
“that’s not the point, and you know it.”

  
“care to elaborate then?” danny threw his hands up in response to that, shooting johnny a glare before burying his head in his hands, shaking it slightly. he hadn’t heard johnny walk up to him, and he probably wouldn’t’ve noticed were it not for the extra weight being added to the couch beside him. he was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke again.

  
“look.. i just don’t see what the big deal is. so you kissed a guy, so what? its not like it meant anything. it was just a game.”

  
“that’s… that’s the thing johnny. i’m not sure it was.”

  
“was what?”

  
“just.. just a game. i mean, it’s crazy… right? here i was thinking i liked girls. i mean.. i had that thing with sam a few years back.. and lord knows im not over val, not sure i ever will be, even i was the one to break up with her. but its like.. i dunno.. i kissed him and.. i dunno”

  
“and you liked it…?”

  
“yea,” he breathed, “yea. i liked it.” johnny was staring at him again, green eyes piercing through him. before he really knew what he was doing, before he could even think about it, he was closing the space between them. his lips met johnny’s and, hes gotta be honest here, kissing a ghost is nowhere near as weird as one might think. a little cold, sure, but johnny’s lips were soft, and his breath smelled like cigarettes and apple schnapps, an oddly enticing smell. it was over just as quick as it started, and soon enough johnny was leaning away from him, raising a brow in question.

  
“sorry,” danny began, “i just.. wanted to see if-”

  
“if you liked kissing me too?”

  
“yea..” a pause, and then,

  
“well.. did you?”

  
“i- yea. i did. i really did” danny didn’t miss the faint smile that splayed against johnny’s lips at that, and also didn’t protest when johnny began to urge danny’s head onto his chest, the pair of them laying down together. danny fell asleep to johnny running his fingers through his hair, soothing him. he breathed in deeply, enjoying johnny’s scent before quickly drifting off.

 

  
it wasn’t until later the next day that danny brought up the kiss. they were lying on their stomachs, shoulders brushing as they tried to knock each other off course in yet another round mario kart. danny snuck at glance at johnny out of the corner of his eyes, loosing a breath as he did so.

  
“so..” he began, not really sure where he was going with this.

  
“so?” johnny inquired, eyes still glued to the screen before them.

  
“about last night..”

  
“what about it?”

  
“i just wanted to say i’m sorry for.. coming onto you like that. i know how you feel about kitty…”

  
“its no big deal. kitty and i aren’t exclusive, and we got over our jealousy issues a long time ago” danny rolled his eyes at the notion, ignoring him in favor of continuing the conversation.

  
“yea well… thanks.. for being there for me.”

  
“ill always be here for you, danny. always” danny’s chest tightened slightly at hearing the seriousness in his tone. it took him a moment before he could speak once more.

  
“you know.. its weird. three years ago, if you had told me that i would have kissed one of my male best friends, who also happened to be a ghost, i probably would’ve thought you were crazy”

  
“yea well.. i like you too, kid”

  
“i just don’t know how we got here. how we went from enemies to… i trust you, johnny. with my whole life.” johnny’s eyes finally left the screen, glancing over at danny, his mouth slightly agape. he let out a deep breath, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the game, where he was currently winning.

  
“i meant what i said. ill always be here for you. i don’t really know how this happened either but… i’m glad it did. you’re a part of us, us ghosts. we’re.. we’re a family. and.. danny?”

  
“yea?” he paused the game so he could look at him, really look at him, so danny would know he was being serious when he said this.  
“if things don’t work out… back there on earth. i- you’re always welcome here, danny. always.” he didn’t have time to think before danny was kissing him again, and he thought he could just taste the saltiness of fresh tears on the boys lips.

  
he was 18, and he had just broken up with his first boyfriend. johnny never knew the kid personally, but judging from the way danny closed in on himself, like he use to when he a kid, johnny could tell this kid had really hurt him. it took every ounce of strength he had not to go pummel that kid for hurting danny, for hurting his best friend. it had been 4 years since they first met, and somewhere along the way johnny felt himself being drawn closer and closer to him. he would do anything to protect danny, he realized, anything. he remembers the panic attacks danny use to have all the time. remembers the scars and bruises that use to constantly litter his body, adding up day by day. half the time he wasn’t sure if they were from other ghosts or danny himself. it wasn’t until he and danny became friends, until he taught danny how to claim amity park as his haunt, that the ghosts finally gave danny a break. (although, if he was being honest, the ghosts probably wouldn’t bother him anymore even if he hadn’t. they’d never admit it to him, but danny was something of a surrogate brother to all the ghosts. what can they say, he’d grown on them) johnny clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before he was calm enough to help danny, and he wrapped the kid up in a warm embrace, not caring that his shirt was being soaked in tears and snot.

  
after danny had calmed down enough to talk, they flew over to the clock tower in amity, one of the first places they use to hang out, and sat on the roof for a few hours to talk. danny and this kid had been together for a while now, but his boyfriend decided to end it before they went off to college, hoping to make things easier. once all the tears were done, danny admitted that it was probably for the best, but that it still hurt like a bitch. johnny nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the painful feeling in his chest when he thought about the fact that danny might be leaving him soon for college as well. they decided to go get pizza together, and johnny couldn’t help but laugh when danny took a bite and the sauce drizzled down chin. taking a napkin, he wiped it off for him, admiring his beautiful baby blue eyes for a bit too long before he caught himself and quickly looked back at his own slice of pizza. he couldn’t deny, danny certainly had grew up in the last few years. he was no longer a thin and lanky boy, but now a well toned man. johnny choked slightly at the thought. he had never seen danny as anything other than other than a kid, a baby brother he always wanted. it was why he didn’t mind when danny came him to him for advise about girls, or last year when danny was just discovering his sexuality and he would make out with him. it was “practice”, that’s what danny had always said. although sometimes johnny wondered if maybe it was more than that, now being one of those times.

  
it was 2 in the morning. they were both pretty drunk, and johnny couldn’t help but noticing just how beautiful danny truly was. it was like he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. danny must have noticed how much attention he’d been giving him, as he began smirking at him, batting those beautiful, long eyelashes at him.

  
“what are you smirking about?” he asked, trying very hard not to slur his words together.

  
“mmm i think you know.” danny was practically teasing as he slowly crawled towards johnny. it was getting hard to think.

  
“i-” johnny began, but he never got the chance to finish because before he knew it danny was kissing him and he was reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair. just this once, he told himself, just this once and then we’ll be done.

  
it wasn’t just that one time, and johnny couldn’t let himself feel bad about practically throwing himself at danny after his breakup when danny reciprocated so fiercely. it was the fourth? fifth? time this week that he and danny were in this position; danny sprawled on top of him, their legs tangled together as they made out. he knew it was going to end soon, that danny was still human and that he would eventually have to move on to someone like him and that kitty would eventually get tired of.. whatever this was between them, but for now he was selfish and greedy and he kissed danny until he could hardly breathe.. and then some more. it felt nice, johnny had to admit, nice being this close to him. feeling this way, feeling… alive again, if only for a little while.

 

  
he was 19, and while their brief.. whatever it was had only lasted a little while, their friendship was still strong. danny was almost through his first year of college, with the help from the ghosts back in high school danny had been able get his grades back on track and actually get a decent gpa. while he may not have been good enough to be astronaut, danny was still optimistic about his future. he was majoring in biology, with a minor in ghost studies. he was back together with val, who understood that he only broke up with her because of the whole ghost thing and wanting to protect her, and she was actually pretty chill about the situation. if not a bit annoyed that he didn’t think she could handle herself. she became pretty good friends with all the ghosts as well, making amends for all the years spent hunting them. (“its in the past” ember had claimed. “our afterlives are long enough without holding pointless grudges”) sam and tucker still visited occasionally, but they were off at college in separate states, so their time together was limited. johnny didn’t mind, really, as it left danny more time to spend with him. he would never admit, but he loved him. in what way he wasn’t really sure, but he didn’t really think it was important to figure out.

  
they were sitting in the ops center of fentonworks, passing a bottle of whiskey between them, not needing to say anything to enjoy each others company. danny’s parents had become famous for their works in ghost technology years ago, and spent most of their time traveling the country and giving lectures about ghosts and how most of them were actually friendly and docile beings, (their son was one of them after all) and so they weren’t around to yell at them for getting drunk near all their expensive equipment. it hurt at first, danny had to admit. jazz had left years ago to go study at some prestigious college, and lately it seemed like everyone else around him was leaving too. although, he thought, glancing over at johnny’s form beside him, not everyone. he smiled slightly to himself, who would’ve guessed how important the boy he once thought of as a menace would become to him. he was so lost in thought about it that he almost missed johnny clearing his throat to get his attention. he looked at him again, silently prompting him to speak.

  
“so i uh.. kitty and i. we broke up today. for good. i mean i know we weren’t exclusive or anything but i.. yea”

  
“you… what!? but you and kitty? i thought you guys were-”

  
“ yea well.. i did too. but she said shes tired of me being in love with someone else… i think her and ember are seeing each other again anyways”

  
“i.. wow thats- wait? in love with someone else? who?” johnnys eyes clouded slightly at the question, before he quickly shook his head.

  
“it doesn't matter,” he said, a somewhat resigned tone to his voice, “we could never be together anyways” danny’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he didnt push it any further. johnny would tell him when he was ready. he never noticed how johnny’s sad eyes seemed to stay fixed on him all night.

 

  
he was 20, and he became a ghost. a full one. it’s ironic, he told himself, how after years of ghost fighting it was that damn motorcycle he bought four years ago that ended up being his downfall. he knew he shouldve worn his helmet, and also that he shouldn’t drive after he’d been drinking, but he couldn’t get over how freeing it felt to have the wind rip through his hair as he sped down the road; it almost felt like flying, except thas reminded him more of johnny. and maybe that’s why he had been drinking that night, why he got on his bike and sped down the old country road the two of them use to race down. val broke up with months ago, claiming that it wasn’t fair of her to be with him when he was in love with someone else. he denied it at the time, but lately hes been wondering just how much truth it held. when he told johnny about the incident, something between them seemed to shift. johnny stopped coming over as much. he stopped answering his calls. whenever he went to his house in the ghost zone, he was nowhere to be seen. it hurt, a lot more than danny would have liked to admit. after 6 years of being in life, johnny had become sort of a rock to him. he didn’t really know how to live anymore without him. so maybe, just maybe, as he took off that night on his bike.. maybe he didn’t care whether he lived or not anymore.

  
the funeral was packed, to say the least. everyone who had vanished from his life the past few years had somehow made their way back to amity to see him one last time. he should have survived, really, with his enhanced ghost healing he had survived worse. he should’ve been able to save himself with his ghost powers before he slammed into that semi. he should’ve, but he didn’t. and that’s what got to johnny the most. it was hard, watching all the people who had ever loved him grieve him. his family, his friends, ghosts, even that punk who use to beat him up in his freshman year showed up, trying and failing to conceal his tears. johnny felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest, and staring at that closed casket, body too damaged to show at the viewing.. it took everything he had not to break down right there. he shouldn’t’ve pushed danny away, he knew that now. he couldn’t help but think that he had some part, however small, to do with his death. he would have to live with that forever now. he left the church before the viewing ended, tears falling from his eyes so fast he could hardly see. he barely made it to the clock tower before he collapsed, body shaking from the loss of his loved one. god.. he loved danny. he loved him so much. he didn’t know why, until then, he had tried to deny it. he couldn’t get him out of his head, all he had thought about for the past three years were those baby blues eyes, and those soft pink lips that always looked so kissable, yet so unattainable. he loved danny, and he pushed him away because of it. he loved danny, and now danny was dead. gone. forever.

he didn’t leave the clock tower until the next day.

 

  
he would’ve been 21, finally old enough to drink all the alcohol they’d been consuming together for years. johnny stared blankly at the photograph of danny and him that he kept on his bedside table, too numb now to really feel anything. kitty was coming over today, she insisted that he had been moping for long enough. that he had to move on. to start living again. johnny wasn’t really sure how to do that anymore, not without danny, but he would do it anyways. it’s what danny would want, or at least, that's what he tells himself.

 

  
he would’ve been 22, and johnny finally starts to feel things again. he went to amity last week, if anything just to breathe the familiar scents that reminded him so much of the boy he once loved, and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the sign that hung over danny’s old house. “phantom works”. he shook his head, a slight smile upon his lips. even in death, danny was still making puns. he would’ve loved it. johnny quickly left after that thought, not wanting to feel the pain of mourning anymore.

 

  
he would’ve been 23, and johnny starts to wonder how long the afterlife truly lasted, and if the never ending hole in his heart would ever end. at least he’s finally stopped crying though. he must have ran out tears, he supposes.

 

  
he would’ve been 24, and johnny briefly recalls a story danny had told him once. about an alternate future self of his that had been that age. he knows its stupid, that he was evil and ended up destroying the world, but johnny cant help but wishing that evil self still existed.. if only so he could see danny again one more time.

 

  
he would’ve been 25, and johnny finally starts to come to terms that hes never coming back. that hes never going to see danny again. somehow it hurts him worse than than when danny died.

 

  
he would’ve been 26, and johnny is sitting in that booth. their booth. the booth where they use to eat ice cream together, a little over a decade ago. its been years since hes actually felt like eating, seeing no point in it really anymore. hes not sure what made him do it, come to that place, but as he sits there, slowly eating his bubblegum ice cream, johnny thinks he almost remembers what it was like being with danny again. what it was like being alive. for the first time in a while, he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably never gonna go through this and capitalize shit in this I apologize I'm just really lazy. Working on an epilogue currently that I'll hopefully have out by the end of October? Hopefully?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???? Idk what this is

It was dark. That was the first coherent thought that popped into his head. His limbs ached – feeling stiff and unused, and his head wouldn't stop its constant pounding. A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him to wake up – that he needed to wake up right now. He ignored it; however, drifting out of consciousness once again.  

- 

- 

- 

- 

"Urgh," he started to groan, until the pain in his throat stopped him. It felt like sandpaper, as if he hadn’t had a drink of water in days – or longer. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, glancing at the room around him. He couldn’t recall how he got there, nor where "there" even was. It seemed to be something akin to a hospital, the IV sticking out of his arm giving him conformation that his guess was correct. Still, he had no memory of how or even why he was there. 

 He was about to get up and walk around when he sensed someone else entering the room. Turning his head, despite the pain in his neck that begged him not to do so, he looked over at the newcomer. His vision was blurry and his brain didn't seem to be working correctly, but he recognized the man immeditely.   

"Clockwork?" His voice was quiet and raspy from misuse, and it sounded loud and foreign to Danny's ears.  

"I-is that you? Why are you here?... Why am _I_ here?" The time master simply smiled sadly at him, shaking his head slightly and moving closer to the bed. 

"That will all come in good time, young one. When you are ready. 

"But for now... I think it would be best we got you something to eat," he paused for a moment, wrinkling his nose as he spoke, "and perhaps a shower would be good for you as well."  

 - 

It was crowded. The air felt hot and heavy, and he was sweating under his leather jacket. An old man was passed out three seats down, his mouth open slightly and drool pooling where he lay on the counter. Behind him, he could hear a boisterous man trying, and failing, to hit on one of the waitresses. The smoke from his cigarette swirled lazily in front of him, adding to the already putrid smell of the room. The music roaring around him did nothing to ail his pounding head. Though, he muses, the alcohol probably doesn't help much either.  

Sighing, he threw back his shot and grimaced as it burned his throat.  

"Another one, son?" The bartender was a gruff looking man who, presumably, died sometime in his 50's. His hair was black with gray streaks, and his dark skin appeared sunken and ashen in the low lighting of the bar. He appeared to be blind in one eye, and a faint scar was visible across his brow. Johnny only grunted in response, watching as the man quickly mixed his drink with a fluidity that must have taken several lifetimes to hone. Handing over cash with one hand, he grabbed the drink with the other, not even bothering to ask what was in it. It wouldn’t make a difference anyways. Nothing really did these days.  

- 

Green eyes gazed upon themselves through a foggy mirror. His white hair lay limp upon his skull, the water from his shower still dripping down his back. His face appeared hollow, cheeks sunken in and dark bags under his eyes. His ribs were prodding out through his skin, and thick white scars seemed to litter his body. He looked as if he'd been through hell, and, judging from the way his entire person ached, that statement wasn't too far from the truth. He was surprised he could even find the strength to be awake right now, let alone to be walking about. According to Clockwork, he's had a long time to rest. The notion of that statement scared him – how long is a long time to an immortal entity? He didn't have much time to ponder on it though, as Clockwork entered the room. 

"Ah. It appears you have gotten the chance to freshen up. You have a lot questions I assume?" 

"Erm... Yeah," he began to place his hand behind his neck, an old habit he never kicked, but stopped when pain shot down his arm. This was going to take some getting use to. "What uh - what... happened? To me?" 

"You have truly forgotten then? Interesting..."    
"Uh.. Yea.." 

"What is the last thing you recall? From before you woke up?" Danny tried to remember the day before (or? Week? How long had it been?), but his thoughts felt muddled, as if there were a fog covering them from his view.  

"Pain. A lot of it. I definitely remember that. And uh.. I dunno. A bright light maybe?" 

"And that is all?" Danny moved to sit down, the pain suddenly too overwhelming to stand anymore. His head pounded, the harder he tried to remember the more confused his head became.  

"No.. There was – there was something else." He squeezed his eyes shut and cradled his head in his hands; he felt like any second his skull might explode. "It was.. It was loud and.. A horn maybe? I- I don't know.. I don't remember." 

"That is alright, Daniel. I had expected as much. Come, you need your rest now," 

"But I-" 

"There will be plenty of time for your questions later. Trust me on this. Your body is still healing, it can not take much more. It is a miracle you have even made it thus far," Clockwork helped Danny to his feet, a sad smile upon his face. Danny didn't understand – whatever happened... it couldn't have been _that_ bad, could it? He was starting to get the feeling that he didn't want to know the answer to that question. 

- 

It was late by the time Johnny left the bar. Or early, depending on how you look at it. The effects of the alcohol had long since worn off, Johnny having sat and stared at that filthy counter for hours until the bartender finally kicked him out. His eyes felt heavy, and he stifled a yawn in the sleeve of his jacket. He longed for the warmth and comfort of his bed, though he knew he probably wouldn't fall asleep anyways. The ghost zone swirled around him as he sped off on his motorcycle. The once comforting hum of energy now angered him, reminding him that things were never as permanent as they seemed.  

Skulker kept trying to contact him, but he ignored his calls. He knew the man meant well but... It was too much. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not today. Especially not today. Sighing, he shifted gears and sped off.  

- 

He was flying. The wind rushed through his hair, and his eyes stung from the cold nights air. His pulse raced, drunk on adrenaline and the alcohol he'd consumed just minutes before. The roads were clear, and the moon shone brightly above in the dark blue sky. A laugh rose in throat, he was free. Nothing mattered in that moment but the wind and his bike. He was free. A bright light appeared someone to his left, and then... nothing. He was nothing.  

- 

Johnny breathed in deeply, the smell of Amity permeating his lungs. He hated it here, hated what it reminded him off. Of who it reminded it off. His boots crunched in the gravel, leaving impressions as he walked along the path. It was raining slightly, but he paid it no mind. His eyes felt wet anyways. Spying his destination, he kneeled down and reached out a hand to run along the cool marble. Bundles of flowers lay at its feet, most likely from his family earlier today. He choked back a sob as he ran his fingers along the letters carved out of surface – how many times had he been here now? How many times had he traced these same words before? He lost count. Seven years was a long time to mourn. 

 Slowly, he rose to his feet and made his way back to his bike. There was nothing left for him here now, not anymore.  

- 

_Daniel J_ _ames_ _Fenton_  

_A Brother_  

_A Friend_  

_A Hero_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a totally different format than the first two chapters but I'm trying something... different. Also I promise there is more coming - and I hope to update more often then next time. This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my tumblr @ dabnyfantown


End file.
